Steven meets his Mother
by Sonic Squid
Summary: Steven pops the bubble to a gem called Onyx which is a gem known to grant wishes. He didn't know that the gem was in his back pocket and when he wishes to meet his mother, him along with the Crystal Gems are transported to the past to meet Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Steven and Connie were walking back to the temple. Seven had a donut in his hand and Connie had a cookie that she had gotten at the cookie shop near the Fry Shop.

The two kids walked in just as the gems had gotten home from a mission. Garnet had a bubbled gem in her hand. The gem was turquoise with small gold bits inside. "Woah, cool!" Steven said rushing over to look at the bubbled gem. "Is that an Onyx gem? I heard they can grant wishes." Connie observed. Garnet nodded in response. "It's like a magical fairy gem thing." Steven said jokingly. Connie giggled for a second.

Garnet put it into the bubble room and the gems headed back to the warp pad. "Where are you going?" Steven asked. "We're going to find a magical gem artifact that we've kept hidden safely underground for thousands of years." Pearl explained.

After the gems left on the warp pad Connie's phone rang. "Hello?" She asked. "Hello Connie its your mother, I'm coming to pick you up from 's Car Wash." Connie's mom said through the phone. "Okay mother. I'll see you then." Connie said and then hung up. "Steven, I gotta go. See you Friday for our short jam session." Connie said and then left the temple right towards Greg's Car Wash.

Steven plopped down onto the couch and stared at the door. His gem started glowing and it opened up Amethyst's room. "What the?" Steven asked himself. He walked inside but fell through a puddle. It took him strait to the bubble room.

He fell down and popped the Onyx gem garnet had recently bubbled and it fell into his pocket. He landed with a loud "Oof." He then got up and panicked. "How am I gonna get out of here? Little Steven is going to be stuck in here forever." He said but then a door appeared. "Oh." And with that, Steven was out of the room.

 **On Friday**

Steven and the gems were talking about Machelite when Pearl brought up Rose. The gems then started talking about all of the abilities Rose had and how great she was. It made Steven sad. "Steven, are you wearing the same pants as you were on Wednesday?" Pearl suddenly asked. "Yep. You guys destroyed the washing machine, remember?" Steven said. "Right." Pearl said.

Steven then decided to bring up Rose again. "What was my mom like?" He asked. "She was kind hearted and never took anyone for granted. She loved everything she saw. Even humans." Garnet said. "I wish I could have met her." Steven frowned. Then a glow came from his back pocket.

The gems ran to Steven to see what it was. "What's hapoening with my pants!?" He asked. "The gem!" Garnet yelled. "What?" Steven asked. "The gem that grants wishes is in your back pocket. It's attached to you. Gems, get it off of him!" Garnet ordered. All of the gems were pulling on the Onyx gem on Steven but they couldn't get it off in time and they were sent back to a year before Rose and Greg met.


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl looked at Rose, then at Steven, then back at Rose. "Steven, take us back immediately." Pearl whispered. "Is that my mom?" Steven asked, starting to tear up.

"We need to stay where we are or else we might cause a-" Garnet started saying but Steven ran off. "Steven!" The three remaining gems whispered.

Steven was walking towards the temple. It had a large hole in it where Steven's room would have been. "Who are you?" Amethyst asked excited. "Uh, I'm Steven. Steven Quartz Universe." Steven said not recognizing Amethyst. She looked different. She had shorter hair and different cloths.

Young Amethyst gasped. "Steven _Quartz_ Universe?" She asked. Steven slowly nodded. Young Amethyst giggled. "Pearl! Get out here!" She yelled. Young Pearl came out and gave Steven a weird face. "What is a human doing here? He should be on the other side of the fence." She asked Amethyst. "No look!" Young Amethyst lifted up Steven's shirt to show Pearl the Rose Quartz gem on his stomach.

Young Pearl gave Steven a confused look then got scared. "Is he from Homeworld?" Young Pearl asked. "What? No I'be never been to Homeworld." Steven said. "Then are you from the Kindergarden?" Young Pearl asked getting out her spear. "What no!? I'm not from either of those. I'm from Earth." Steven replied.

Young Garnet then warped in with a gem. "Pearl, Amethyst. Who's this?" Young Garnet asked as she sent the gem to the bubble room. "This is Steven Quartz Universe." Young Amethyst told young Garnet then started giggling again. "Quartz huh? Rose needs to see him." Young Garnet said. "Uh thanks for your warm welcome but I really should be going." Steven said and ran off to where the gems last were. He saw Garnet and Amethyst but Pearl was nowhere to be found.

He ducked down behind the rock that they were behind before. "What did you do?" Garnet asked. "Let's just say that Anethyst looked so different compared to now." Steven replied. Amethyst crossed her arms. "Did you seriously just talk to our past selves?" Garnet asked Steven. "I told Amethyst my name and she told you." Steven said nervously and Garnet facepalmed. Amethyst laughed nervously.

"Where's Pearl?" Steven then asked. "I'm not sure." Garnet said. They then heard Pearl laughing. "She better not be hanging out with Rose!" Amethyst complained. Garnet then adjusted her glasses. "She is."

Amethyst then looked at Steven. "Did you by any chance meet Rose?" Amethyst asked him. "No but they were gonna bring Rose out for me to see her." Steven said. "You've got to be kidding me." They heard someone say. They looked to see who it was and saw Pearl talking to her younger version of herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Steven snuck over to Pearl. "Pearl, stop talking to your past self," Steven whispered. "There he is," Younger Garnet said. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get Rose," Younger Pearl said.

Steven looked over at Pearl. "What?" She asked.

Steven looked back at Amethyst and Garnet. "We saw you talking to your past self," Amethyst told Pearl. "Yeah, so? Steven did it," Pearl then blushed, "I just wanted to maybe talk to Rose."

The younger version of Pearl walked out of the temple with Rose. "They're somewhere over there," She said pointing in the direction of the group of gems.

"Gems huddle," Garnet said. The gems all got into a group and huddled up like a sports team would when they're strategizing.

Amethyst gave Pearl an angry look. "Did you seriously just go over there and talk to your past self?" She asked.

Pearl gave a small derp face. "Hey! I miss Rose!" She yelled starting to tear up.

Amethyst got defensive. "Yeah well you're not the only one who misses her," she yelled. Garnet tapped Anethyst's shoulder telling her not to fight back.

Rose turned the corner and saw the gems huddling. "You're just like them, but how?"

Steven looked at Rose with a blank, yet slightly sad, face. "Is that...my mom?" He asked Garnet.

Garnet nodded in response.

Steven started getting emotional but tried not to cry leaving him with a hilarious look on his face.

Rose kneeled down so she could see Steven eye-to-eye. "Who are you?" She asked him.

Steven looked at Rose and almost smiled through the fear and sadness. "I'm Steven. I think I'm your son from the future," he said.

Rose looked at Steven and smiled. "I guess I end up being a pretty lucky gem, huh? To have a human child. What's it like, to be you," she asked.

Steven didn't know how to respond. This was all so...emotional. He was scared, sad, and happy all at the same time. He didn't know how to show that with nothing more than a hug. He reached his arms out and hugged Rose.

Rose smiled and giggled shortly. She reached out and hugged her son back.


	4. Chapter 4

Steven and Rose stopped hugging and Rose said, "How are you half human and half gem?"

"You're obviously a gem and my mom, and my dad is a human. I won't say his name because don't want to cause anything from the future to be changed," Steven said.

The young gems all looked at Steven in shock.

"And you must be Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl from the future," Rose examined. The three nodded.

"I missed you Rose," Pearl said. Rose got a questioned look on her face. "You _missed_ me? What do you mean?" Rose asked.

Garnet looked at Pearl, Pearl looked at Amethyst, and Amethyst looked at Steven. "You kinda, give up your physical form to give birth to me," Steven said. Rose got a scared look on her face, then gave a small fake smile.

The young gems looked at each other, then at Steven. "Why is everyone looking at me?" Steven asked.

Steven then dropped the subject. "Can you give me a tour around the temple?" He asked.

Young Amethyst smiled and grabbed Steven by the wrist and pulled him inside. Steven tried to keep up but when Amethyst was younger she was really fast. "Woah," he said while he was being pulled.

Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and the younger trio followed behind.

 **A/N: Sorry about the short chapter I just wanted to update. Comment ideas because I'm running short on them. PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick A/N: I got some really great ideas for this chapter and one of them I really liked! Someone suggested that I would add in the younger versions of the people in Beach City like younger Sadie and people like that and I will do that for sure. Maybe by the end of this chapter and for the next couple chapters! Also thanks for all of the great reviews. I'm gonna shut up now.**

Amethyst took Steven everywhere inside of the temple that Rose felt was safe for him. She took him to her room, to Pearl's room, and even to Garnet's room. They all looked kinda the same except Amethyst's room didn't have nearly as much stuff in it. She also took him to Rose's room, the temple heart, the bubble room, and a room that Steven didn't know existed. They called it the gem chamber. In there they kept some gems that needed to heal. Some of them had been in their gems healing for years, decades even. They were trapped inside of some kind of goo that was somehow supposed to heal them faster.

"Why didn't you guys show this to me before?" Steven asked the gems from his time. They didn't respond but something was telling him that it doesn't exist in the future.

"Okay that's enough of the tour of the temple. We need to leave now so if we could just..." Pearl started guiding Steven out but Steven cut her off

"Wait, Pearl. Before I go can I please see what Beach City looks like first?" Steven asked and Pearl slowly nodded.

 **IN BEACH CITY BOARDWALK**

Steven was so excited to see everything before it was all grown up there were less shops and everyone dressed weird. Steven even saw Sadie and a couple unfamiliar kids riding on tricycles. Mayor Dewey, or the child version of him, was walking down the wharf holding hands with someone that Steven assumed was his dad

STEVEN POV

Everything was so new here. I even saw Lars before he had those big things in his ears. Sadie was hanging out with some little girls that I don't recognize. was eating away at her ice cream cone, she got vanilla with rainbow sprinkles.

"Everything looks so new," I said.

"Beach City seems to change everyday, but isn't it beautiful? How one small detail can change an entire economy?" Rose told me and I could feel myself tearing up.

I looked over to Pearl who seemed to be tearing up about what Rose had said too, which is normal because out of the gems, she seemed to cry the most.

END OF STEVEN'S POV

Steven looked to see where the Big Donut is and saw a younger version of Onion's dad working there. Steven ran inside, "I'll take two chocolate donuts with chocolate sprinkles but put them on the side, I'm known to dip," Steven said as he got to the counter.

"Steven, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm ordering a donut."

"Oh no you could cause some tear in the fabric of time." Pearl said and pulled Steven out of the donut shop.

"But Pearl I-"

"Sorry Steven, once we get back to our time you can order donuts."

 **A/N (again): I have a story called Steven School where Steven goes to school and meets another half-human gem and I wanted your opinion if I should make a sequel to it or not. Idk write what you think in the reviews after reading it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I got another great idea saying that Rose should start regretting having Steven because she doesn't want to go away so Steven starts disappearing and I love that idea too! So I'm now going to base this chapter off of both of those. It's gonna be a long one so get ready!**

Steven went over to a shop he didn't recognize. It was a shop selling ukuleles. He looked through the glass and saw an exact replica of his ukulele. He gasped, "My ukulele!" He wanted to go inside but Pearl didn't let him.

As Pearl was pulling Steven away from the shop, he glitches out of Pearl's hands. "What the?" She asked.

"Woo!" Steven said once he got out of Pearl's arms and ran over to Sadie and her friends, still glitching a bit. "Hi, my name is Steven. I'm from the future! You end up working at..." His voice is muffled by Pearl's hand covering his mouth and Steven glitches out of her grasp once agin and she blushed. Steven glitching scared Sadie and her friends and they ran off.

"Hey look it's Aqua Mexican!" Young Amethyst said.

"That's right, it's still technically open!" Amethyst from the future said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Let's go!" Future Amethyst exclaimed and with that the two were off.

"Well there goes two more disasters waiting to happen. Garnet, can you watch over Steven? I'm going to go get Amethyst, come on Pearl." Future Pearl said and the younger Pearl followed her inside. That left the two Garnet's, Steven, and Rose together in awkward silence.

Garnet then decided to break the silence. "Steven, what was with that whole teleportation thingy? How come you didn't tell us you could do that?" Garnet asked.

"What teleportation thingy? I'm just really strong!" Steven said and Garnet gave out a small giggle to make Steven feel happy.

Pearl, Amethyst, and the younger duplicates came out of Auqua Mexican. "What? I got hungry? What do you expect for me to do?" Amethyst said.

Pearl blushed. "Look, I finally get to see Rose for the first time in a really long time so please, Amethyst, don't get in the way with your childish games." She said.

Amethyst was highly offended by what Pearl had just told her but ignored it considering how crazy she got over Rose. Amethyst found it almost funny.

Steven glitched again but this time it was more of a fading kind of thing and less of a glitch. A couple kids gathered around to see what was happening to Steven.

"Wha-what's going on? Pearl?" Steven said with a panic to his tone.

Pearl froze stiff. "Steven, I think your interaction with these humans are making you disappear!" Pearl yelled.

"But that wouldn't make any sense. The only thing that could cause Steven to disappear is if Rose is having doubts on giving birth to him." Garnet said then everyone looked over at Rose.

Rose blushed a pinkish color. "I just don't want to go. This place is all so wonderful, I don't want to leave it. Not without saying goodbye." Rose said and Steven started fading faster and it was more obvious.

The way it would work is that a huge chunk of his body would start to blend in with the background a bit more, then it would start rapidly flickering, then it would disappear into thin air.

Pearl gasped. "Listen, Rose. The reason you do this is because you meet a pretty good guy along the way as he's trying to become a rock legend, and even though I could easily sing better then him and I still don't know why you picked him, he's a pretty nice guy and probably way better than I am if you chose him over me."

Rose's eyes had stars in them and even though Steven wasn't completely back yet, he started coming back bit by bit and after about 5 minutes or so, he was back to his old Steveny self.

"What just happened?" Young Lars asked. His voice sounded hilarious to Steven. It was really high pitched and cracked a ton even though he looked to be only a year or two younger than himself.

Rose smiled but was still second guessing herself only a little bit but she thought that deep down this is what needed to be done. This is who she wanted to be, just another gem trapped in the bubble room. Alone for a long time.

ROSE POV

So my baby boy, Steven, starts coming and the gems start cheering so I think 'okay, this is a good thing' so I smile but deep down I don't want to become just another helpless gem trapped in a bubble for all eternity! I know I have nothing to worry about. I'm sure the gems will keep me in a safe place.


	7. Chapter 7

ROSE POV (CONTINUED)

I feel bad for what I had done so I ask Steven if he wants to go to the beach and I can help him with his powers.

He gets these adorable stars in his eyes and the biggest smile on his face. He doesn't say anything but he runs over to me and hugs me, and I hug him back. This little boy is strong because he doesn't seem to want to let go. I start giggling.

On the way to the beach we didn't really talk much but there was one thing that kind of threw me off from all of the silence.

"Why did you chose to fight against Homeworld instead of Earth?" Steven asked me.

I sighed before telling him, "The Homeworld came here and did something awful. They started producing bad gems here on Earth. Gems that were made to attack this place, but there was one gem that stood out from the rest. That gem was Amethyst. She was a little trouble maker but she was my little trouble maker. She didn't understand what was going on while the rest of the gems came out of their little holes and instantly started fighting. All Amethyst was doing was messing with rocks, she was so cute. I couldn't stand what Homeworld was doing here so I took Amethyst and ran to get an army. Amethyst told me that she would help me and do anything to protect the Earth since it was pretty much everything she's ever known. Pearl told me that she would fight for me and stand by my side no matter what. She seemed to look up to me. Then Ruby and Sapphire were upset about what Homeworld thinks of fusion so they decided to join my cause. I rounded up a bunch of humans and a ton of other gems and we all caught against Homeworld and won. That was when I let Pearl put the flag down on the battlefield to show that Earth will forever be left alone. We deactivated the Kindergarden and now here we are today."

I looked over at Steven who looked stunned. "I'm sorry," I told him.

He didn't reply.

Once we got the the beach I showed him techniques his already had done but wasn't very trained at them, everything besides the bubble. Once we got to the healing tears, he couldn't do it. He told me he had healing spit but lost his confidence and now he can't do it anymore.

"How about we sit down," I said to him and he nodded in agreement.

We went over to a bench sitting right in front of The Big Donut.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay guys, I have something to clear up before I start and this is kinda important. So it was brought to my attention that Sour Cream, Sadie, Lars, etc. weren't born a year before Greg and Rose met and I know why this comment was left. I hadn't thought of this but now that you mention it you are correct. The Steven Bomb episode "Onion Friend" hadn't aired when I wrote that chapter (it was like July 3rd) so I had no clue, and no theories backing me up on this. I should have known due to the whole Vadalia being Onion's mom theory and her not having a child before Greg and Rose met so yah, sorry about that now let's get onto the story**_ ** _shall_** _**we!**_

END OF ROSE POV

Steven and Rose sat there without taking. It was a bit awkward between the two. There wasn't much to say

"What's it like in the future?" Rose asked.

"Everyone's older. Mayor Dewey, , even my dad. Well that part is a bit obvious. The gems are upset that you're not around, and-" Steven was cut off but some rustling in the bushes. He went over to them and caught Pearl spying on them. "Pearl?" He asked.

"Oh, um hello Steven." Pearl replied.

"Why were you in the bushes?"

"I just, uh, wanted to see how everything was going."

Steven gave Pearl a look telling her that he was not buying it.

"I wanted to see Rose again. It's been so long since I got to look at her to the point that I wish that she could be in our timeline, you know?" Pearl said. Steven's pocket glowed again.

"Uh, Pearl?" Steven asked.

"The Onyx gem! It's still in your pocket! It granted my wish! We can be with Rose again!" Pearl said excitedly. Steven seemed hesitant though.

Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, and Rose were all transported back to Steven's timeline.

"We're back." Garnet said then noticed Rose and looked over to Pearl.

"What the hey, P?" Amethyst yelled.

Pearl started sweating but everyone ignored it.

"We have to show you to my dad!" Steven yelled, grab in Rose by the hand.

"Steven!" The gems yelled to try to stop him but they were too late.

 ** _So if you guys have any ideas for the next chapter when just PM me. I was going to make this longer but my phone is glitching. Sorry :(. I'll make a longer chapter in the future, I promise. Please reveiw on what your reaction was to Pearl's thirsty moments (sorry I'm kinda bad at writing thirsty moments for Pearl but I try my best when it comes to RosexPearl)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Steven ran holding Rose by the arm and Rose never tried to stop him. She still felt bad for what had happened before.

"Wait out here." He said to Rose and knocked on his dad's van to try and wake him up.

"Who's there? I have a waffle iron!" Greg yelled and ran out of his van.

"Dad, it's me. Steven." Steven said.

Gred took a second to wake up, "Steven?"

"Hey dad, I have a surprise to show you." Steven said.

"What is it kido?" Greg asked, ruffling Steven's hair. Steven giggled for a second. That made Rose smile, their bond was so strong. She loved it.

"Okay dad, you know how you really really really miss mom?" Steven said smiling with stars in his eyes.

Greg sheepishly laughed, "Yeah?"

"Well I brought her here! Come out mom!" Steven said and once he told her to come out, she came out from behind the wall of the car wash.

Greg's eyes went wide with stars. He started tearing up once he saw her. "Steven, how did you...?" He asked.

"Now dad, this is the Rose from before you guys met. She doesn't know who you are so don't creep her out." Steven smiled.

Rose smiled sheepishly, "Hello." She said.

Greg didn't respond. He was trying to process this whole thing.

"Dad?" Steven asked.

"Rose I...I don't know what to say. I missed you!"

"I'm sure I missed you too. We haven't met yet but I'm sure you're Steven's father and I know, now, that I'm Steven's mother." Rose said and held Greg's hand.

Greg looked down at Rose's hands and smiled up at her. "Steven, how did you make this happen?" Greg asked.

"I disrupted the space time continuum and almost faded into existence." He said.

Greg let go of Rose's hands and once he did Rose completely disappeared. She wasn't in any time lines and Steven started to fade really quickly. "Uh, dad?" Steven panicked.

Steven held his hand infront of his face and couldn't see it. He looked up to his dad and they both screamed.

"We need to get you to the gems." Greg said. He picked up Steven and ran into the gems on the way to the Temple.

"Greg why are you carrying Steven like that?" Pearl asked.

Greg held up Steven to show that he didn't have a right arm or a left leg. He looked sick and weak too.

The gems screamed. Garnet went over to him and violently shook him. "Garnet!" Pearl, Amethyst, and Greg all said at once.

"What should we do? Where's Rose?" Pearl quickly asked.

"I'm not sure but Rose kinda...vanished completely and we have no idea where she is." Greg said.

Rose then reappeared next to Greg and said, "Help me! I'm being switched from Dimension to Dimen-." She was then taken to another dimension.

Steven glitches out of Greg's hands and onto the ground.

"We need to get Rose back into her timeline and dimension, quickly." Right as the gems nodded the Onyx gem started flowing in Steven's pocket but the weird part was that it floated out of his pocket and into the air.

The gem started making its form and it looked like a genie.

She came out with long black hair, a turquoise dress, a black belt with small gold speaks in it, her onyx gem was on the same place as Amethyst had her gem: on her upper chest.

Onyx laughed loudly. "Oh no." Garnet said.

"Oh yes." Onyx said back.

Rose reappeared in their dimension but disappeared just a quickly.

"Now does anyone have any goodbye wishes before they have to retreat to their gem and get bubbled?" Onyx said with a smile.

"I...do!" Steven groaned.

"What is it little boy?" She flew down to his level.

"I wish that everything was back to the way it was on Wednesday, four hours before the gems captured you!" Steven said.

Onyx smiled, "Your wish is my command!" She yelled.

 **Hey my readers! If you liked this story then you know what to do! It's not over yet but I thought I would take some requests from you gusy again. You all have such great ideas and I love reading them! So with that, Sonic out!**


	10. Chapter 10

Steven opened his eyes revealing everything to be back to the way it was. "I'm back. Woo hoo!" He yelled. The gems warped in with the Onyx gem in a bubble.

"What just happened?" Garnet asked.

"Everything went back to normal!" Steven said with stars in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Great job Steven." Pearl said ruffling Steven's hair but before anything else could be said, Rose popped up into their dimension.

"Why can't anything ever be easy!?" Amethyst asked.

The bubble that the Onyx gem was contained in then burst open. "I'm back! Did you miss me?" She asked.

"But I defeated you! Everything should be back to the way it was!" Steven said.

"Oh Steven, I didn't grant your wish. I granted mine. Right now, all of the beach city residents are being held hostage. Even that little girl that was right in front of your house."

"Connie!" Steven gasped. "What did you do to her!?"

"Oh nothing too illegal. I'm just holding all of your friends and family in cages that can only be unlocked by me! Soon, Yellow Diamond along with all of Homeworld will rule again!" Onyx yelled then laughed loudly.

"You'll never get away with this!" Garnet yelled.

"Oh. But I believe I already have. You know your little friend, Peridot. Yeah she's in the warp system right now warping 50 other gem warriors with her. Rose can't save you, Lapis can't save you because she's trapped at the bottom of the ocean, and you can't save yourselves." Onyx smiled.

The gems all gasped at the same time.

The warp pad activated and as the blue shimmering light faded, it revealed only about one fourth of the gems that Peridot was going to bring.

Rose poofed out of there and was sent strait to another dimansion.

"You Crystal clods won't get away this time! It's nearly impossible!" Peridot said.

LATER

The gems were each sitting in sepret, turquoise, gooey cages.

Steven touched one of the gooey bars. "Eww!" He said and shook the goo off of his hand.

"So, I bet you're wondering why I need Yellow Diamond to inslave this awful planet." Onyx started. The gems all nodded in unison.

"Well I've made a deal with her. As you all know, Yellow Diamond is our leader because she is a strong and fearless gem but he have just nearly lost Homeworld to a stronger force known to humans as aliens. They have taken over half of Homeworld so we need a planet to have for ourselves!"

Rose then took a final dimension travel into Steven's cage. "Hi Steven."

"Hey mom."

"Isn't it weird how Rose keeps coming back to you whenever she comes back?" Amethyst asked.

"Well Steven is kind of already part of Rose." Pearl replied.

"Steven, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rose asked and Steven nodded.

Rose held onto Steven's hand and they each sommoned a huge shield that broke through the cage. Steven fell over, suddenly weak. Rose helped him up and as she did there was a pink spark.

Pearl saw this and understood everything. "That's it! Every time you two touch you crest power beyond your gem's ability. You two could defeat Onyx together!"

"What do you say, Steven? Are you up for some mother/son bonding time?"

"You know I am!" Steven smiled.

The two broke through the walls of the tower to reveal Onyx, Yellow Diamond, and Peridot.

"What? This can't be possible! How did you two escape the cages?" Onyx asked.

"The same way we're going to end this!" Rose yelled. "Are you ready for this, Steven?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The two held hands and it caused a huge pink spark. Yellow Diamond's jaw dropped.

Rose grew huge plants that burst through the ground and came strait for Yellow Diamond. They tied her up.

Steven threw his shield at Onyx but she caught it in mid air. She started to bend it and it poofed away, back into Steven's gem.

Steven then gasped, "Mom, I have an idea." He said. Steven ran out of the room and into the hallway. He kept running until he found Connie. "Hey Connie! Do you have my mom's sword on you?" He asked.

"I never go to your house without it." She said.

"Perfect." Steven smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

"Perfect." Steven said.

"What do you mean?" Connie asked.

Steven summoned his shield and used it to cut through the goo trap Connie was being immprisoned in. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Steven held out his hand, "will you share this jam with me?" He asked.

Connie took Steven's hand, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

The two danced, Connie was a bit nervous because they were in front of about half of beach city and a couple other humans from around the world.

The two fused into Stevonnie, but this time, Stevonnie looked different. She summoned her shield and Connie took out Rose's sword.

The two ran towards the room that Rose was battling Onyx, Yellow Diamond, and Peridot alone.

"Before we go, we have to save the gems!" Steven said through the fusion.

"Good idea." Connie replied.

They ran for the gems and once they got there, Connie sliced through the goop bars with Rose's sword.

The gems burst through the doors, instantly getting into action. The gems fought Peridot, Steven fought Onyx, and Rose fought Yellow Diamond.

"Rose, my old enemy. We meet again." Yellow Diamond told her.

"Don't be too happy about it. I fought for this planet once and I will continue to fight no matter what happens! Weather I'm physically around, or a part of another gem." Rose replied. She then swung a punch at Yellow Diamond who blocked it.

She summoned her weapon: nun chucks. (I've got nothing)

She did a few moves to show off before sending a hit to Rose. Rose summoned a bubble to deflect it. The nun chucks flew back at Yellow Diamond, but she dodged her own attack.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, I need ideas! Please comment ideas I'm on a writers block :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay so I know that the last chapter was short so my goal for this chapter is 1,000 words or more! Also there is a lot of action and violence in this chapter so if you don't want to read that then don't read this chapter, but just so you know I am, sadly, making this chapter the final chapter.**

Yellow Diamond was now furious. She took a step forward with enough momentum to make the ground shake, causing everyone in the room but her to fall to the floor. This gave her an advantage. She leaped into the air and came back down holding out a fist. Rose panicked but luckily, Stevonnie jumped in and saved her with their shield.

"Dang it!" Yelled Yellow Diamond.

Stevonnie high fived her/himself, meaning Steven and Connie were high-fiving.

Onyx started running towards Stevonnie faster than Mayor Dewey's truck drove down the street at full throttle.

Stevonnie dodged the hit by bending down and tripping Onyx, causing her to run into a wall. The sudden impact made a crack in the wall.

Stevonnie swung their sword at Onyx but was then stopped by somethig hitting them in the back. The two fell over just to find a defenseless Peridot and the gems looking right in their direction.

Stevonnie pushed Peridot off of her and got back up.

"It's over Peridot, you have nowhere to run!" Pearl yelled.

Peridot got up quickly, and looking a little scared. She stood her ground though. "You Crystal Clods have messed up my plans for the last time!" She opened up something that looked like a holographic screen hovering in front of her, she pressed a button and it released over 2,000 gems all coming in their direction.

Steven and Connie accidentally de-fused when they saw this but were too scared to fuse again.

"We have to get some backup!" Rose yelled.

"But who?" Connie asked.

"Sadie was pretty skilled when we fought that invisible monster on the tropical island a couple months back." Steven said.

You did what!?" Pearl freaked out.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you guys about that."

"There's no time to tell us now, just go find as many humans as you can who might want to help." Garner told Steven and Connie. Onyx didn't bother following them because she felt that there would be no use.

Steven and Connie ran down the hallways asking people if they want to join their rebellion against Homeworld, they had no luck so far. By the time they were done they ended up with humans from all around the world, enough to stop homeworld.

In the process of finding humans to help, they also found Lion sitting in a cage. He looked weak and definitly not pink, he actually looked like a normal lion.

"Lion? Is that you?" Steven asked. Lion roared quietly. "What happened to you? Did Honeworld do something?" He asked but got no answer.

"I can answer your question," someone said, someone who was in the cage next to Lion.

"Who are you?" Steven asked.

"Have you ever wondered why Lion could do all of the things he does? Well that's me. I don't have a gem weapon but I can embody another living thing, and use it to store other's belongings. I came to you because you had the gem of Rose Quartz. She was the one who helped me, who fought right beside me during the war. But something awful happened. While we were fighting, we were split up. Once the war was was over and the gems who tried invading Earth went back to Homeworld, I searched all throughout Earth for her but had no luck. I'm Pink Diamond," The gem said.

"Wait so you're Lion!?" Steven asked.

"Yes, but when Yellow Diamond took me from you, she also removed me from Lion," Pink Diamond said.

"Wait so there's a Yellow Diamond and a Pink Diamond?" Steven asked.

"Yeah. The three of us each stand for something different, I stand for Earth,"

"Three of you?"

"Yeah but there's no time to explain! Get me out of here, let me go back with Lion, and let me take us to Rose's Secret Armory!" Pink Diamond said, obviously trying to hide something.

Once she was let out, all of the humans went to Rose's Armory to get weapons and armor. Once they were all suited up, they left to fight their biggest battle yet: The Honeworld Gems.

The humans, and Lion, came running into the room all at once. All of them were being led by Steven and Connie.

Everything was so chaotic. Gems were being poofed left and right, the sound of weapons clanging together was loud enough to be heard across the world, and even some screams of humans being cut and bruised.

Steven and Connie fused again so they could battle Onyx. Rose continued to battle Yellow Diamond and the gems continued to battle Peridot.

Stevonnie could hear Amethyst's whip crack and the sound of a gem poofing. He/she looked over and watched Pearl bubble Peridot's gem.

"I can't believe it! We finally got her!" Pearl said heroically.

Pearl started going around bubbling all the gems she could find that were poofed.

Rose summoned her shield and it hit Yellow Diamond right in the gem, causing it to crack.

Rose smiled once she saw that she was halfway done with taking down Homeworld's strongest gem. Garnet ran over to help Rose.

She made her gauntlet grow a bit larger, then Rose and Garnet punched yellow Diamond right in the gem at the same time. Yellow Diamond let out an ear piercing screech before poofing.

Other gems continued to poof and other humans started losing their armor.

Sadie was fighting a black gem with a spear she found in Rose's Armory. She had a few cuts on her face and one really deep cut on her right upper arm, that was because her arms were unprotected.

She took one last stab right through the center of the gem and it poofed. Pearl then came running over to bubble it and send it to the bubble room.

"I can't believe it! We're winning!" Amethyst said, unaware of the gem creeping up behind her. The gem hit her so hard it sent her flying through the wall and she was poofed.

"Amethyst!" Rose, Stevonnie, Garnet, and Pearl all yelled in unison.

Stevonnie de-fused, this time on perpose, and the two kids ran over to see if Amethyst was okay.

"Amethyst?" Steven said, small tears were falling down his face.

"Will she be okay?" Connie asked, almost about to cry.

"Yeah, gems can regenerate but it's still sad," Steven said, wiping a couple tears off of his cheaks. He sniffled and got up. "Let's win this fight."

Steven and Connie ran towards Onyx and kept trying to hit her gem. Onyx blocked every one of their hits. She put her hands together and they glowed a bright blue, then a huge ray shot out of her hands.

Steven surrounded himself and Connie in a bubble. After the bubble went away he said, "I wish I could do that."

"Steven, I have an idea, one that will definitely get Onyx," Connie said then whispered Steven a plan, he nodded and ran in another direction.

"Over here Onyx! Don't you wanna get me?" Steven yelled and started waving his arms around.

Onyx started charging for Steven. He summoned his bubble for protection, then winked at Connie.

Connie came running at Onyx. Once Onyx turned around, Connie stabbed her sword right through her gem. A bright light started flowing within the gem and it flashed a vibrant color that blinded everyone in the room for a couple seconds. When they looked back, there was no trace on Onyx anywhere.

"About 60 down, a bunch more to go," Steven said.

Right when Steven said that, a couple more gems were poofed and bubbled.

Steven came after the gem who attacked Amethyst, Connie went for a green gem, Pearl went for a yellow gem, and Garnet went for a white gem.

The other gems were way easier to defeat since they were a bit weaker.

The sound of clanging metal and poofing gems rang in Steven's ears. The good news was that none of the humans were killed yet, the bad news was that if they weren't, then they were extremely hurt.

Once there was a total of 10 or more gems left, there were about 20 more humans that weren't too weak to fight. The gems were still outnumbered but the reason these gems were still alive is because they were slightly stronger.

Sadie threw her spear through a gem and it was injured but not fully destroyed. The gem hit back pretty hard with the non-sharp part of it's battle axe.

The hit sent Sadie flying a short distance but she was okay, barely. She got back up slowly and hit the gem one last time and finally, it poofed away and Pearl bubbled it.

Once Pearl had bubbled that gem, she started going after some other gems. She found a group of three gems who she started attacking with her spear.

In the corner of the room, Amethyst's gem—which was being guarded by Rose—started glowing. It made the shape of Amethyst as if she were nothing but light, then settled down and Amethyst was fully regenerated, looking the same as she did before.

She looked around and when she saw a small amount of both gems and humans she was surprised. "Woah, what did I miss?" She asked.

"The humans are winning," Rose replied.

Amethyst smiled and ran out to the action.

Now Connie was fighting a gem, Steven was fighting a gem, Sadie was fighting a gem, Pearl was fighting three gems—now with te help of Amethyst and Rose—, and the rest of the humans were fighting the rest of the gems, each in pairs of twos or threes.

Once the final three gems were poofed and bubbled, Earth had won.

People were so happy, the gems were too.

Steven and Connie let out the caged humans and they all rushed to their family members.

As the gems helped the humans get back home through the warp pad, Steven and Connie stayed behind.

"So it looks like a lot of people are going to be coming to your mom's hospital,"

"Yeah but my parents aren't going to be very happy that I lied to them about the Crystal Gems. I'm probably going to be grounded for life," Connie said sadly.

"Connie!" Mrs. Mahashwarren yelled.

"Here it comes."

Connie's mom came up and hugged Connie.

"You're not grounding me?" Connie asked.

"Of corse not, you were amazing. Never in my life have I known someone so brave and heroic," Mrs. Mahashwarren told Connie.

Connie felt relieved.

Once everyone was home, including Connie and her family, the gems headed back to the temple.

"I'm going to miss you, mom," Steven said.

"I'm going to miss you too," Rose replied.

"I hope we can meet again and not end up fighting Homeworld," Steven said.

Pearl had created a machine out of some of the junk that was in Amethyst's room that would send Rose back to the timeline she was in.

"It's ready," Pearl told Rose.

Rose and Steven hugged. "I love you," Rose told Steven. "I love you too," Steven said back.

Rose hugged Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl goodbye before returning to her timeline.

The machine glowed and once that glow faded, Rose was back in her own timeline.

"Hey Pearl, who's the third diamond?" Steven asked.

Pearl got a worringly surprised look on her face.

"You'll find out sooner or later," Garnet told Steven and ruffled his hair.

 **A/N: So that was it! This chapter was so hard to write so I would love it if you left a review. I think I got either something like 1,900 words or maybe even 2,000! I would love to hear what you think but this is sadly goodbye :.(**

 **Thank you for reading and supporting me along the way. I'm sorry the ending was kinda sappy and you probably were hoping for Steven and Connie to kiss or something but I'm actually not good at writing things like that and I wand the last chapter to be good.**

 **It took me about an hour to write this and my phone froze three times while I was writing it. I hope you enjoyed and with that I would like to say goodbye to all of my readers!**


End file.
